My Beginning
by oaklynndstar
Summary: A new addition to the Cullen family is made in an unusual way. Her name, Lilly. she's human.
1. Prologue

Prologue- this is in the written in the social workers POV. The story will continue on in Lilly's POV as well as other characters.

Brief given by: Cecilia Doges

Child in Kentucky state custody: Lillianna Isabella Anderson

Lillianna, prefers to be called Lilly, is excelling from last brief. She is excelling in school and has one true steady friend; it's boosted her self esteem. She is happy. Oliver North is good for her and I hope she is continued to be placed in homes where they can still see each other.

Follow up:

Lilly's papers are being processed. A family in Forks, Washington has show interest in adopting the sixteen year old.


	2. Fresh Start

I loathe this car! It wasn't so bad at first, but now I hate it. I have never even thought it was possible to have my butt hurt so badly. The thing is Cecilia said that I should be excited, but I have a hard time with that. I don't want to end up hurt. I have had three possibilities of adoption in the past sixteen years that I'm done letting myself hope for the best.

I watched as we drove through the trees, she slowed down to turn on to a dirt road. The house that came into view, I gasped.

They were standing at the front door waiting, there was no way they were old enough.

"Keep in mind Lilly, they have five other teenagers."

"Five?"

She nodded as she came to a stop. My stomach plummeted; I hoped that they weren't there.

I slowly made my way out of the car to the steps of the house. The woman smiled.

"May I give you a hug?" She asked. I didn't know what to do so I nodded. She hugged me like a mother would hug a child who fell down at the playground and scrapped a knee.

I felt like I belonged there.

"My name is Esme,"

"Hello, Lilly. I'm Carlisle."

"Hi," I choked out.

"What wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"It seems too real to be true. Like I'm going to wake up and it will all be gone."

"Pinch yourself, love. Cause its real and I'm not going anywhere." She said pulling me back into her arms.

Cecilia excused herself to go over final details with Carlisle in paperwork. Esme gave me a tour of the house. The last place she took me was my room. Large and spacious. The walls were whit with a light pink paisley design, the bed was round and covered in netting the bed spread was white and pink with a tough of brown. The floor was hard wood with a large plush rug. I had so many pillows I wouldn't know what to do with them. In one corner was a desk, laptop, printer and a pink oversized office chair.

She opened a door that led into my own bathroom and another that was a fully stocked walk in closet.

"Does this mean I'm staying?" I asked. Esme smiled.

"If you want to."

I threw my arms around her as the tears started.

A few hours after Cecilia left Carlisle decided now was the time to get me enrolled in high school. Esme held my had and Carlisle held hers as we entered the high school, it was during a class break so people stared. I had changed into a simple pair of dark washed jeans, some brand that I had never heard of, and couldn't pronounce and a dark purple tee shirt. It set off my brown eyes. A small pixy like girl linked arms with me and smiled as we entered the office.

"Lilly this is Alice Cullen one of your sisters."

"Alice, this is Lilly."

She smiled and threw her arms around me. For a small little thing she sure was strong.

"Is there a possibility of her getting into some of my classes?" She asked.

"I'm sure there is, and if you don't hurry you'll be late to math." Esme said.

There it was at the top of the paper. Lillianna Isabella Cullen. They tried to talk me into giving it a few more days, but this was school in another small town and it was only two more classes left in the day.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked holding my book bag.

"Yeah, what harm can it be?"

"Make sure you find Alice at the end of the day if your last class isn't with her." She said.

"okay."

I walked in the halls were nearly deserted as I looked at the map and my class schedual. I walked into the class.

"My I help you?" the teacher asked. The whol class turned. I was glad to see Alice sitting there, next to her was a mad looking boy. She smiled.

"I just transferred." I said.

"Name?" he asked.

"Lillianna Cullen," the class went from an awkward silence to a loud roar as students started to talk.

"Another Cullen, how wonder full. How about you sit by Miss Swan. Miss Swan will you please raise your hand so that Lillianna knows who you are?"

I sat down next to her.

"Hi," I said forcing a smile.

"Hello."

The class went back to its discussion on what ever math problem was on the board and I looked up to see it wrong, so I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Cullen?" he said.

"You carried the two when you didn't need to. The answers wrong."

"let's check." Was all he could say.

Like I was unsure what I was talking about? I knew for sure that I was going to bring uop a higher math class with Esme later on. This was like addition and subtraction to me.

"Your correct, thank you."

The bell rang. Alice materialized out of nowhere and Bella disappeared with the angry looking boy.

"That's Edward, our brother. Don't mind him its been a bad day."

We walked down the hall to where a blond was standing with what looked like the star football player of the high school.

"Rose, Emmett. This is Lilly, she's our new sister." The blonds face went from a happy smile to utter disgust and the football player smiled. She turned and walked away. I couldn't help but feel snubbed by some chick who thought she was better than everyone else. She didn't even give me the chance.

"Does she have gym with us?" Emmett asked.

Alice looked at my schedule and nodded. At least I wasn't going to have to search for them after school.

I sat out watching the rest of them; all of the Cullen's, attempt to look normal. I wasn't sure what it was about them, if they were good then why hide it? The volley ball was hit in my direction and I raised an arm spiking it back, I didn't feel like getting hit by a ball.


	3. Oliver

Authors note:

Twilight is not mine, I personally don't think that I have to say this, people should know who wrote it. The only thing that is mine are the caricatures you don't recognize from the real books…

The rating is picked not for profanity, sex or anything like that; it's rated that way for the maturity level. I don't feel like someone young would fully understand everything. But who am I to say that. I'm not some fifteen year old girl… so don't bash me.

***

Leaving the school is when I met the final Cullen sibling, Jasper. It was explained to me by Alice that Jasper and Rosalie went by Hale instead of Cullen because she loved Jasper and Rose loves Emmett. So to the rest of the town Jasper and Rose were twins and Emmett, Alice and Edward all came from other families hence the Cullen last name.

Rosalie was a little more civil to me on the ride home, she didn't talk much, but the disgusted look on her face had disappeared. I felt a little more welcome. Until Emmett decided to turn the car ride home into asking me anything he could come up with.

"Who was you first kiss?"

"Oliver North, in tenth grade."

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Volleyball."

"Favorite genre of music?"

"I don't have one, I don't like heavy metal, rap or classical."

"Favorite singer?"

"There a girls Rock/ Pop band, I doubt you know who they are."

"Okay, favorite ice cream?"

"Coffee."

"Yuck, okay. Favorite car?"

"I don't know the first thing about them."

"Sad. Favorite type of food."

"Anything hot. That's supposed to be that way."

"Favorite color?"

"That's an easier one, blue."

"Color you hate?"

"Black and orange. There both tack colors, and technically one isn't a color."

"Best friend?"

"Oliver."

"The boy you kissed in tenth grade?"

"Same one."

"So he survived," he said laughing as the pulled up to the house. Rose's hand smacked the back of his head and she glared at him.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

"Don't be a jerk," she said.

Bella and Edward pulled up behind us, he still looked mad. I shrugged my shoulders, I wonder what my chances were of getting my guitar and escaping for a bit? Esme stood by the door she hugged Bella and Edward who had plastered a smile on. Rose passed her along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice stood on her tippy toes to hug her and I was the last to go inside. Her hand held onto a small black object. She held out a cell phone.

"Cecilia gave us Oliver's number."

My mind when blank as I held the object she went inside and I dropped my bag I spotted a fallen log in the distance and walked to it as I called him.

"Hello?" his voice was soft but hoarse.

"Oliver?"

"Lilly?!"

"I miss you," I said as the tears started. He was my best friend the boy who was always there to pick me up when I was down.

"I miss you too, but you have what you've been waiting for Lilly. A family"

"I feel like I've deserted the one person that matters most to me." I said wiping my tears on my sleeve of the sweater I was wearing.

"You didn't Lilly, you never could. You know that I will be there in a heart beat when you want me."

"Will you come?"

"Do you need me Lilly or do you want me?"

"Both, Ollie, always both," I couldn't talk anymore I was crying to much to see.

"Don't cry lil's. Please don't cry." He was begging for me to stop.

"Why do you have to be so far away?"

"It's my home. I'll talk to my dad maybe he'll let me take the jet to see you next weekend."

"I don't think I'll last that long."

"Sara's dad passed away." He said. I moaned. I had only been gone for a week and he was gone. Her dad had a rough two year battle with cancer. She was Oliver's cousin, our third part.

"How's she doing?"

"Rotten. Maybe I can get lucky and convince her to come see you."

"Try, their nice Ollie. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from the best dream I have ever had. That it will disappear. I love it."

"You deserve it Lilly. Remember that."

I said goodbye, with a promise from him to call him in the morning.

I sat for awhile alone crying, for Oliver, for the dad that Sara lost. For my hope that I wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me. Someone sat next to me. I looked to see Rosalie. She sat there next to me holing my hand as we looked off into the trees. That much gave me hope for a sister that I so badly needed.

She stood first, not saying a word; we walked inside and parted our ways. I walked into my room to see a touch of me splashed into it picture were hanging of me and Oliver and Sara. You couldn't tell because it was a dark picture that Oliver printed in black and white, but my hair was its natural ashy blond. There was a few of the Cullen's that were there, but most were the recent pictures that Oliver's mom took of the three of us.

Sara was olive toned with a red brown hair color, her eyes were a soft green, and freckles were specled across her cheeks. Oliver was tall reaching just over six feet, he was the quarterback for my old high school with killer blue eyes, blond hair and the perfect tan. Me I was pale, blue eyed, they were so light, with ashy blond hair, my best facial feature was the set of pouty lips I had.

I traded the designer jeans for my torn pair and a tank top, my bare shoulders carried the worst of what I hated. I was six when one of the worst foster homes I was in, the lady scorched me with too hot of bath water, to follow that three years later another home, their teenage son dumped boiling oil on me. That's how I met Oliver. I spent six weeks in ICU after the second indecent and four weeks under doctor supervision. My back abdomen and thighs were what got it the worst.

I grabbed my guitar and sat down cross legged on the floor.


	4. Panic

AUTHORS NOTE:

The chapter jumps a little but I'm hoping it ties in sooner than later. I wanted to bring Jacob in with Sam, and introduce more of who Lilly is.

************

I just sat there, nothing was coming. I was wasting time sitting cross legged on my floor when I could be doing the one homework assignment I did have. I grunted and lightly tossed it to the side. The poor thing has seen its fair share of abuse; I grabbed my math book and popped in a CD. It took me all of ten minutes to get the twenty six problems done.

Now what? Was I supposed to seek them out to see if I could find something to entertain myself?

Alice poked her head in my doorway. She smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she looked at all the pictures.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"That is Oliver," I said.

"He's cuter than I expected." I laughed.

"What happened to your shoulders?" Alice asked her face looked so sad.

"I was burned when I was little." I hated the details.

She just nodded, I felt thankful that she didn't press. I put my sweater back on and zipped it up.

"It's my idea, and I ran it by Esme, but I was thinking about going to the city to go to a salon. It could be me and you, but I was thinking that it would be a good chance for all us girls to get to know each other. We could even invite Bella, Edwards' girlfriend."

"Sure, why not."

To me the timing seemed fishy but who was I to judge? I needed to take a run though.

"You don't mind if I go running do you?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk more or what.

"No, so were on for Friday night?"

"Yep!" I was kind of excited. Maybe I could get them to resurrect my bad dye job?

I grabbed my tennis shoes, phone and I-Pod. I yanked my hood up and went out the front door.

It took me a few seconds to warm up but only minutes to run, I made it to town and past a few of the kids I saw at the high school the talked and pointed but I could care less I passed Bella standing outside washing her truck and Edward watching her intently I smiled and waved as I passed them. He looked so ornery, I felt like I needed to find something to put a permanent smile on his face, he looked so heavy hearted, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I kept going it wasn't long before I noticed a change; there was a difference in the air. I was almost pummeled by some tall dark boy.

His hands wrapped around my shoulders just as I was about to crash to the ground.

"Hey!" he said

"Don't 'hey' me. You ran into me I didn't run into you."

"A little on the touchy side?" he asked.

"You nearly knocked me to the ground!"

"You remind me of Bella." He said laughing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Lilly," I said.

"Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you new in town?"

"You can say that," I said with a smile.

"Where do you live?"

"Dare I ask if you know the Cullen's?" I asked as we walked side by side along the beach.

"I do, why?"

"I was adopted by them." I said.

"Lilly Cullen." He said smiling.

"The name I was born with is Andersen, Lillianna Isabella Andersen Cullen."

"I can deal with that." He had me laughing in minutes with jokes. The time flew by and he asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and meet his dad. I called Esme and asked if she was okay with it. She seemed happy for me but reserved about saying yes.

I followed him inside the small house.

"Dad!" he called.

To say that I was shocked to see Billy in a wheel chair was an understatement. It was hard not to ask, but deciding I was going to not let it get in the way was what pushed me to introduce myself.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he was surprised.

"Dad, it's not like she's the only girl you've seen me with," Jacob said.

"The other is Bella and the two of you practically grew up together, she is a whole new face."

"I'm Lilly." I said laughing.

"Billy." I gave him a hug. I didn't end up leaving till nearly ten and Jake walked me to what he called a border line where Alice was waiting. I was exhausted but happy to have met him. I hugged him goodnight and climbed in the car with Alice.

I don't know how I woke up in my own bed but I did, and I was ten thirty. I gasped and walked downstairs. The curtains were closed and they all sat there.

"We figured it would be nice to let you sleep in," Esme said. I was in a short night gown and my legs were almost completely bare.

"Ahh!" I groaned.

"Sorry!" Alice said.

"I feel like you're out to get me." I groaned.

"I'm not. It's your own night gown."

"Alice, I like you. I really do, but I am incredibly uncomfortable with having the majority of the burns on me exposed."

"Burns?"

"Yes, Alice burns. It happens, not usually but in my case it was a bad house and a mean fifteen year old foster brother."

"What did he do?" she asked horrified.

"Hot oil." I said closing my eyes.

She started to ask another question, but I cut her off.

"Please, Alice. I lived it once and would very much appreciate to leave it at that one time."

"Sure," she said. I excused myself to change and slowly shut the door. So much for not reliving any nightmares.

I leaned against my door, there were secrets in this house, but I felt like it was going to be out in the open soon enough.

I gasped; I raced to my closet pulled a pair of jeans out, another brand of jeans that looked like any other. I grabbed a shirt and a sweater. I shoved socks on, and my shoes. I was going to have a panic attack and the last thing I needed was for them to see it. I calmly walked outside and into the trees. I went as far as I could handle before I lost it. I sank to the ground. Nothing I could do was going to move me. Arms encircled me and lifted me up.

I woke up to familiar voices mixed with a few I had never heard.

"You don't think they hurt her, do you?" a man asked.

"Sam, she had like a panic attack, or," Jake stopped, "it was asthma for all I know."

"Jake, they're not exactly known for being the best."

He was picking words carefully.

"Jacob?" I said.

""Lilly," he walked in.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Esme!" I panicked, my breathing started to get heavy and slow.

"Lilly, what happened. Did they hurt you?"

"No, Nathan and the burns and Alice, bad memories and I panicked."

"Wait, what?"

"Alice last night changed me into a skimpy nightgown. I have burns from my childhood that cover my back thighs, and abdomen. Long story short a fifteen year old foster brother dumped oil on me. It's the one thing that I still struggle with and I'm uncomfortable having people stare."

"And…"

"I had a panic attack! What the hell do you want me to say? Would you like my medical record?"

"That's not what I meant?"

"I know sorry." I said resting my head on my knees. It was pounding.

"Should I call your dad?"

"What? Who?"

"Your dad, Lilly. Dr. Cullen."

"No!"

"Okay, idea out the window."

"Will you call A. J North? He's number is programmed into my phone. If you get through will you give me the phone," I said.

He took my cell off the small night stand and browsed through the contacts until he reached his number.

"Can I speak to a Mr. North?" Jacob asked.

"Tell him that a Miss Lilly Andersen needs him," he said again. He waited and as soon as his voice was the one he heard he handed it to me.

"Dad?" I croaked.

"Lillianna, bunny, what's wrong?"

"Is there a way that you can get me a refill on my pills? I would go to the local doctor here but it's Carlisle, my adopted dad."

"You should have said that you were out, I can't promise anything but let me see what strings I can pull."

"If you can't I'll talk to him, but I would rather not. I don't want another person thinking therapy will solve the problem."

"I'll do my best. If things work you should have them shipped, on a second thought I'll send them with Oliver. He made plans to come see you next weekend. He's just trying to convince Sara to go with him."

"Thanks, dad."

"Welcome, maybe ask if he can get you a prescription for albuterol. Its typical prescribed to patients with asthma, but have him call me. It relaxes the muscles in your lungs which might help."

"I will," I said.

"Love you bunny. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else love."

"Love you too, tell mom that I miss her, and love her."

"I will."

Oliver's parents were the closest thing to stable parents that I had in my life. They were there for anything from the age of eight on.

I looked at Jacob, I knew he was lost. I threw my arms around him and just sat there. He smelled like the ocean, earthy dirt, and a musk smell. I loved it.

"You gonna be okay?"

I stayed there with my arms around his neck.

"Someday when I can grasp it.".


	5. Aftermath

I walked home with Jacob; he was there for two reasons. First being he felt that someone needed to go with me and second, well I liked having him near. He was comforting. After my phone conversation with Oliver's dad I got up the guts to go home. I wasn't sure what was going to be said or how they would treat me, but I am who I am. We were miles from the house just passing the high school that was getting out. Bella stared at me, mainly at Jake. He squeezed my hand when my breathing started to peak again.

She was intimidating to me, pretty, smart, normal. She had a simple life surrounded by people who loved and knew her, me I was in a strange place surrounded by strangers. Jake stopped walking and I did half a step later.

"You're going to physic yourself out Lilly, breathe and calm down. No one cares, no one's looking. Just breathe."

I nodded closing my eyes, I knew he was lying but for my own sake I was going to trust him. I just stood there as he pulled me into a hug and breathed, he made it so much easier.

"Lilly I can only go so far," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can only walk with you so far, your family doesn't like me."

"How far?"

"The end of your driveway is all I'm willing to push."

"That's good enough for now."

He laughed and we started to walk.

When we reached the end of the driveway I felt my stomach plummet.

"If you need me I'm a phone call away," he said giving me one last hug.

I walked to the door. Esme swung it open and pulled me into her arms. Her recoil was shocking.

"Sorry, dear. It's not you just the smell."

"Oh," I said.

Edward was leaning against the door way into the kitchen staring at me down the hall.

"What is your problem!?"

I was fed up with his looks.

"Nothing, Lillianna."

"Lilly. And it's obviously something. The first time you saw me it was a dirty look."

"I don't mean to Lilly, if I have offended you I'm sorry."

"Anyone can say that they are sorry Edward," I said squeezing past Esme. She tried to get me to stay but I couldn't I raced up the stairs with tears. I shut my door when there was a knock. I dove onto my bed.

"Lillianna," Esme said.

I sat up as she hugged me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"It's hard you know, meshing with a family that's been together. And I have this felling that you don't deal with this kind of emotion on a normal basis."

She smiled, "no, but I'm willing to do it now."

I laughed, she took me to the bathroom where she wiped the tears off of my face and did mu hair.

"So," She said smiling, "you and Jacob."

I laughed, "He is so easy to talk to, and I feel like I have nothing to hide because no matter what I say he won't judge me."

She looked a little sad.

"I know I can talk to you, Esme. But sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger when you're facing a problem."

"I understand, I do. I just wish you would come to me with things that are troubling you."

"I had a panic attack, I didn't go seeking him out, and he found me. I passed out because I couldn't breathe and I woke up at his place."

"Do you have those often?"

"Only when I'm faced with bad memories," I admitted.

"Like the burns this morning." She said.

"Yeah, I was caught off guard with the nightgown, I don't like re living the memories."

My cell phone rang; the number was one I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lilly. This is Carlisle."

"Oh, hi."

"I received a call from a Dr. Mathew North. He asked if I would refill a prescription for you. Aderol, I didn't know you suffered from asthma."

"I don't I have panic attacks, "I said this was getting old.

"You could have called me Lilly, I don't want to impose, Mathew talks of you like you were his daughter but I'm family, I have the perks of being a doctor that come with it."

"Sorry," was all I could come up with.

"I can bring it home for you tonight," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

I hung it up Esme looked a little troubled.

She pulled me into her arms and just hugged me, the feeling was like nothing I was expecting. I felt at home, calm and loved in her arms. Now I understood why the others looked at her with respect and adoration.


	6. Breaking Ice

I gasped sitting up, tangled in the sheets. My comforter lay in a pile on the floor. Shivering I grabbed it. The knock at the door startled me.

"Lilly."

Edward? Of all the people that could come up here.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure." What was I going to say to him?

He opened the door, I don't know why but I was imagining seeing Bella poking her head out from behind him, but he came in alone.

Well, this was awkward.

"Are you okay?" He sounded like he really cared.

"No," what was the point in lying?

"Is there something I can do?"

"Can you make bad dreams go away?"

He smiled. I sobbed; he was at my side faster than I could understand.

"I don't know what my boundaries are with you," he said.

"What do you mean boundaries?"

"Is it okay for me to hug you?"

I was stunned for a moment until he moved and his arms wrapped around me. I clung to him like I did to Jake earlier and just sobbed. There was too much emotion in my head that I was unsure on how to deal with them. At this moment I had never felt so…lost, confused, sad, and angry, hurt, loved, wanted and cared for all at the same time.

"Lilly, am sorry for offending you, I really did not mean for it to look or seem like I hated or did not want you here."

I nodded, he looked at me. I watched as his brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Your eyes, there not brown."

"No there a light gray blue."

Why cover them up? Who knows, I dyed my hair too.

"There's a lot that I've hidden." I said.

"Like?"

"My skin color, hair color, eye color. Who I am as a person,"

"What color is your hair?"

"Naturally I'm a fair blond. A toe head is what most people say. I am super pale, but being around you guys doesn't seem too bad."

He laughed, which made me smile I grabbed a thick book I kept in my nightstand and opened it. I dumped the photos out in front of me. Edward sat on the end of my bed as I handed him a photos and turned the light on.

"You look pretty in this picture," he said.

I had blond hair my eyes were wide but not in a surprised way. I laughed remembering Oliver taking that photo. We had just got back from spending the week in Florida. My hair was wispy looking because I was standing in the front yard. Oliver had just told me after making me mad that he couldn't live without me. It sounded so cheesy. It still did. I was biting my lip in the photo.

"Thank you."

"You should go back blond Lilly. Not that you don't make a pretty brown eyed brunette, it doesn't look like you."

"It doesn't feel like me either."

"I should let you get some sleep." he said.

"What I need is fresh air," I said slipping into a pair of slippers. I grabbed my blanket and walked out right after him. He shook his head.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, come on. I'll go with you."

I smiled and walked right next to him we walked into the living room. The lights were on the television was going, but there was no sound. Jasper sat with Alice on a window seat, he was reading and she had a laptop perched on her knees. Carlisle had a book in his hands but was more interested in the conversation he was having with Esme and Rose. Emmett sat on the couch near the television with a controller in his hands. It was three o' clock in the morning and they all looked like it was two on a Sunday afternoon. Their heads turned all at the same time looking at me as I stood next to Edward.

"I just need my jacket Lilly then we can go."

I nodded. Not a lot about them made sense, who was I to judge. He handed me a flashlight, where he got it was a mystery. I followed him outside.

"Were all staying home from school tomorrow, you can too if you want," he said.

"Okay," I was lost but I could care less, lately that's the only feeling I had.

"You'll see tomorrow. Are you cold?"

"What?"

"Are you cold?" he asked. I looked down and saw that my blanket was hanging low on my arms and I was shivering. He pulled it up.

"Thank you," I said shaking my head smiling.

He laughed.

"Tell me about Bella?"

"Why do you want to hear about her?"

"She's your girlfriend, you're my brother," I said laughing at his confused expression.

"She's nice." He said.

"Nice, wow. What a fantastic one word description of a girlfriend. "

"I love her, Bella is my world." He said. His face softened as he said it.

"That's more like it." He laughed.

I linked my arm through his as we walked, "Bella has a look about her when she looks at you. She is so utterly desperately in love with you."

"What about you?"

"Me, Edward I like you but declaring my love for you is pushing it," I said with a face as straight as I could make it.

"What!?"

I laughed.

"You mean Oliver?" I said trying to gain back some amount of composure.


	7. Gone Blond

"Yes," he said.

"It's a lot more complicated than you and Bella that's for sure."

He didn't say anything just nodded for me to go on.

"I met him when I was eight. Then he was like an older brother and best friend."

"And now?" Edward pressed.

"To Oliver were much more than that. But to me, I love him, I do, I just don't know if I see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I know he sees it that way and it scares me. I don't want to break his heart,"

"What are you afraid of?"

"You have to know him to really understand. Even our friends don't understand what it is that makes him like me the way he does."

"Okay, then it will have to wait."

I sighed; Edward made one sweeping motion with his arm and the next thing I knew he was holding me against his chest. It looked so effortless.

"Bed?" he asked.

I nodded. I was feeling the full effect now, how? I was unsure of, just that I was.

I woke up at eight ten the following morning to laughter. It was a nice sound.

I wander downstairs after I dressed and pulled my hair up.

"Good morning, Lilly. I hope we didn't wake you," Carlisle said.

"I don't mind it," I said sitting down next to Emmett.

"So, Lilly," He said slowly. Making me regret thinking the thought to sit next to him.

"Yes." I said without looking at him.

"When do we get to beat up the boy toy," he asked.

I looked up shocked. "Who are you referring to?"

"There's more than one?!"

"Oliver is trying to come Saturday; it all depends on if he can get the jet and if he can convince Sara to come."

"Jet?" Emmett asked.

"His dads a millionaire, Emmett. They have three houses a jet and his dad alone has six cars." I said.

"I understand a little more," Edward said as he stood up.

"It gets more complicated than that, Oliver is the star quarterback of the football team, he's in his junior year and has a full ride scholarship, plus NFL scouts looking at him."

"He likes _you_, Lilly. At least his heads still attached to his shoulders." He said.

"Nice, but it just doesn't add up to me." I said.

"Like?" he pressed.

"I don't know."

"On a lighter note," Alice said. "Once schools out I'll pick Bella up and we'll head to the city for a girls night out." she said with a smile.

"The salon, right?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, Alice you're on!" I said laughing as she ran for the stairs. I booked it, and of course she beat me.

Alice knocked on my door and brought in a big make-up.

"Holy COW!"

"I like to be prepared. What can I say?" she said laughing.

We spent most of the day talking and doing our makeup, it was done ever so slowly, but the finished product… wow! She had painted on lip color so striking and brought out a deep gray in my natural eye color. My lashes looked so long that I was unsure that they were even attached to my face; I was lost looking at the girl I saw that didn't look at thing like me.

"Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect." I said.

The door downstairs opened and I heard Edward call Alice's name.

"Find something to wear," she told me.

"Yes ma'am"

She walked away laughing and shouting coming to an impatient Edward.

I turned my attention to seeking out something flattering and Alice worthy. I decided on a longer length black top with lace trim and skinny jeans, which did not hide how skinny I really was. And paired it with a pair of red heals.

"Lilly! Let's go!" Alice shouted. I grabbed my small hand bag and raced down the hall, smacking into Jasper. I teetered and fell backward his hands grabbed my wrists yanking me, and holding me inches from the floor.

"I am so sorry, Jasper." I said as he helped me stand. Alice came running up the stairs.

"She'll have bruises," was all she said.

"Alice it's not his fault," I said quickly.

It's not that I'm blaming him. He has a grip stronger than most men," she said grabbing my hand. I saw what she meant. I looked at Jasper; he was staring at the ground.

"It's nothing that makeup can't cover," I said light heartedly.

"I apologize for hurting you." he said. I was in utter disbelief.

"Don't,' I begged. "I was running, you kept me from falling. I don't hurt, so I really don't care."

I gasped when it was all done. My hair went from almost too brown to ashy blond with honey highlights. Shoulder length waves to waist length locks.

"Thank you!" I said. I knew it was going to be a pretty penny… but I blamed it on Edward.

I walked out, Alice's mouth dropped.

"Is it bad?" my voice filled with panic.

"No," she said.

Bella walked out her hair trimmed and styled. She smiled.

"You look pretty, Bella," I said,

"You too," she said.

Edward could appear out of thin air, whenever Bella was around at least. I stepped out of the car and he took a double take.

"She fits in better." He said holding laughter back.

"That's not fair!" I said.

I walked inside ready to confess to Oliver who was supposed to be here in the morning that I was no longer posing as a brunette.

I passed Emmett as I raced up the stairs.

"Rose?" he called.

"Nope! Lilly." I huffed.

I swung my door open and flopped down on my bed. I pulled my phone out and left a message on his phone and took a picture and sent it to him. My next move was not what I expected but I wanted to run, get some time to clear my head and think.

I pulled on a tank top a short sleeve jacket and tight workout pants. I pulled my long hair trough a hair tie and plugged into my I-Pod and took off.

I found myself on the beach, wishing I didn't look so different that Jacob would recognize me. I paced for a few minutes until I gave in and walked to where he was standing with friends.

"Can I talk to you?"I asked him.

"Lilly!"

Hi," I said with slight annoyance to mess with him.

"You're blond."

I nodded as he hugged me.


	8. The Truth, and A Broken Heart

Authors note:

Holy Cow!!!! There have been so many readers from other countries, I love it! It would be super cool to hear from more of you.

Lilly is like a small piece of me and it's so amazing to develop a character that I can identify with, not whole… but I love her. As a side note, Edward and Lilly have the kind of relationship that him and Alice have in the books, close but as brother and sister.

He took my hand and steered me away from his group of friends who just stared at me. I felt so completed now that I was settled in and was getting to know everyone.

"Why the change?" he asked.

"I'm naturally blond," I said leaning closer to him, "and blue eyed."

He stopped in his tracks and spun me ever so slowly to look at him. He just stared. In the distance we could hear the roar of Bella's truck.

"I should go," I said.

"You don't have to."

"I do, I love Bella honest. But what she has is between her you and Edward. Don't throw me into the mix."

"She loves s Edward," he said.

"Jake, I know that. He's my brother, but you love her too. And I really don't want to complicate things more. She's torn in two trying to decide," I said.

"I know, I just… feel so helpless."

"Let her go, it hurts but it will make her happy." I kissed his check and then his bare chest. With that I took off back in the direction of his staring friends and the way I came.

I hit my burst and took off full force making it home in record time. I panted as I stood outside in the driveway, a sleek black car stopped behind me and I watched as Carlisle got out.

"I like your new look," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I panted.

"Run far?"

"Yep and hard."

"See you inside," he said as he went in.

Edward walked out and stood next to me.

"Why don't you sing anymore?"

"What?"

"Sing, you're good at it. Why did you give it up?"

"I don't know, what brought this on?"

"Curiosity, Lilly everyone has it."

"No it should be more like Edward, everyone pledged by it." I said laughing at his scowl and his sudden game of tackle Lilly. I ran toward the back of the house looking for freedom when he suddenly grabbed me.

"Go inside, hurry." He said. The way he said it frightened me.

I never knew what it was that sent me inside but I knew it drew the rest outside.

I grabbed my guitar and for the first time in over two years strummed a few notes that sent my wheels turning. A familiar song came to mind, something I listened to all the time with Oliver.

I saw his car pull up and I raced down the stairs and just as the door opened and he got out I threw open the front door and ran toward him. He laughed and I threw myself into his arms.

"I missed you," he said holing on.

"Me too," I kissed him, no sure what really was my driving force behind that one… but too late now.

He spun me around and I saw who was standing there.

"Sara!" next to her stood a mutual friend Damien. There was always something strange about him. He looked worse than he normally did. Stone almost.

"Hi," she said hugging me, "you remember Damien?"

"Of course." I hugged him too. His cold arms wrapped around me.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, all things considered of course. It's nice here."

He nodded slipping a protective arm around my waist, I took Oliver's hand and we made our way inside.

When I reached the door to many things happened at once. Esme unsure Oliver and Sara in and Edward grabbed me from Damien. But there was something odd going on."Stop it Edward! Let go!" I shouted. He let go but stood between me and Damien.

"Cut the carp Edward," I shoved but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going to hurt her." How he could be so calm about this was crazy, it didn't make any sense to me.

"Knock it off!" I half shouted letting him know I was mad.

"I've known him for years, if he was going to hurt me he would have already done it!" I moved past Edward and took Damien's hand.

"Back off!" I said as I walked past. I don't know what it was that made me stand up for him, but he has a certain charm about him. That and he was always looking out for me. His arm slipped around my waist in its normal spot and somewhere behind me came a growl. I didn't dare turn around to see.

In less than ten minutes Oliver has us all laughing and forgetting about the incident that happened earlier.

"No!" I gasped when he tried to pawn off some ridicules idea on me.

"Come on it was so you. I remember the look on Principal McRuthies face too. Man, was she horrified."

"Oliver I wasn't even there when you TPed her house. Don't even try to pawn it on me!"

"Fine you got me there but what about Sara's cousin?" he prodded.

I was thrown into a fit of laughter, remembering what we had done to Sara's cousin Emily.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Emily accused me of being a whore, so Oliver talked his sister into doing something with me. We borrowed the Belly and some of her maternity cloths. The look on Emily's face two weeks after she saw me the first time was priceless. I had Jadea," I said laughing.

"Nice, no wonder she cringes every time I bring you up." Sara laughed doubling over.

"Wait, what?!"

Damien shook his head as he laughed; his face went from carefree to anger in a few seconds.

"Damien, is it?" Carlisle said.

"Yes" he said trying not to get mad.

"May I speak to you?"

Sure, but Lilly comes."

I felt like bait, reason to let him come back into this room.,

"I would rather she didn't," Carlisle said kindly

"She knows." He said.

Knew what? What was he saying I knew?

"Are you sure?"

"I told her last spring." He said

It all came back, the spring formal. He asked me to go which had caused tension between him, me and Oliver.

"Wait, Is that what that was? Between you and Edward?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Do you mean that they all are…?"

I let the sentence hang, I knew the answer. I was horrified. Not about what they were, but because I couldn't tell. It should have been something I picked up on

Damien held on to me as my whole world started to spin was lost in the motion.

"I'm gonna be sick," I said collapsing.

He held onto me.

"Damien, please." I said.

With effortless strength he lifted me up. In a few seconds I was in my room alone. Barely able to make it to the bathroom to throw up. This was not good, what was I going to do?

There was a small quiet knock at my door.

"Lilly?" Edward said. He sounded ashamed.

"Not now, Edward. I need time to think."

"Okay, find me when your ready," he said his footsteps echoed lightly down the hall

Damien walked in the room as I searched for something loose to wear after I showered.

"You don't hate me do you?" he asked.

"How could i?"

"What I said was not for me to say and it was the wrong time and place, and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it."

"Oliver took Sara back with him to the hotel, their tired. I promised to keep an eye on you," he said.

"Cool, help me , help myself into a shower. Cause I really don't think I can do it."

I sat on the stool by the vanity in my room as he towel dried my hair and brushed it. He leaned in and kissed me ever so softly. My eyes closed. My world was spinning again.

"You know I love you," he said.

"I know."

"And yet he still tugs at your heart making you more and more unhappy each time," he said in discust. I knew he was refurring to my relationship with oliver, the ever depleating ever tense relationship. If you could even call it one.

"He was there, Damien. You would have to have been too, to understand it."

"It doesn't make sense. Your unhappy."

"I know! Okay. I ust don't want to be the one to beak his heart."

"He's been trying to find a way to end it for months now. Both of you know you would be better off int the long hall to be friends."

"He what?"

I was stuck on the first thing he said.

"it's akward, Lillianna. He loves you but more likely than not, its not a greater love than the one he has for his sister."

I felt devastated, here were to men in my life who had protected me, one was inadvertently breaking my heart, while the other sat along the side and laughed.

I could hear it.

Thud.

Thud.

Stomp.

Rip.

Crack.

Thump.

Thump.

It was more than that it was a physical pain I couldn't shack as I starterd to sob.

"Lil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.

I pushed away from his drowning grasp and made my way to the stairs, there stood Edward. Down the hall was Bella, but I didn't care. I clung to him.

Thud.

Thud.

Thump.

Thump.

It was barely audible anymore.


	9. Shopping Rose, and A BDay Bash

The arms that held me were unfamiliar, yet comforting.

"Be nice," Edward said.

"I will, take Bella home," she said.

Rose, it was Rose? As soon as the door closed she let go. Was that it? She was going to put up a front?

"Come on," she said taking my hand. She led me back up the stairs, this time down the hall in the opposite direction from my room. She opened the door. It was classic, simple and beautiful. The walls were a dark color where the furniture that finished the room was light and simple, without being bland, there was thick maroon carpet that covered the floor.

Her and Emmett's room. There were a few pictures scattered around, some from the more recent years some dating what I guessed was the late 40's. She disappeared behind a door an came back out wearing a white sundress and a red cardigan. In her hand she held a pair of heals.

"Come on, let's get you changed." She led me back down the hall and into my room; she moved quickly finding a similar dress with a yellow short cropped coat. She held a matching pair of yellow shoes.

"Hurry," she said. She left me alone. My only thought was where Damien had gone. Deciding not to waist anymore time on it, I dressed quickly.

I was pulling on the jacket when she came back, smiling. She jiggled a set of keys in front of me.

"Do you have an aversion to Jeeps?" she asked.

"No." she led me downstairs past everyone, out the kitchen to a garage. Hitting something with her free hand the garage door opened, it revealed a whole line up of cars a few I recognized. The Jeep, Edwaers Volvo, Carlisle Black car.

"I was kidding about the Jeep," she said.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

At the far end where she was leading me was a small silver car that had a rag top.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

I gasped, even though it was a few days away, still.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I know you don't know much. But trust me that when you go to school in the morning people will stare."

"Is that ever a good thing?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me the keys. I hopping in the driver's seat, "Where are we headed?"

"Out, anywhere as long as it's out."

I headed toward the interstate. She turned the radio on ad sang, her voice was peace full, along with the mellow music.

I smiled humming along to the song, she laughed. We pulled into the next town and got out to walk. We wandered the streets; Rose laughed and dragged me into a jewelry store.

"I won't try to eat the real one," she said grabbing a pair of cupcake earrings. She paid for them before I could object. I laughed when she handed them to me. I paused in the doorway to put them on.

"Nice," she said laughing.

"I know the perfect touch."

"So, you and Oliver?"

"Not happening, at least that's what Damien say's"

"And you're going to take his word over Oliver's?"

"The crazy thing is that I knew it. You know, a long time ago. That it wouldn't last. No matter how much we wanted it to."

"What do you mean?" I lifted a white sundress off the rack and held it up. I owned too many to count. So, I put it back.

"His cousin Sara."

"What does she have to do with it?" Rose asked lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's adopted, and the two of them…"

"Really? Her?"

"Yep." I looked at a red sweater. Similar to Rose's.

"Get it," she told me.

I paid for it and we continued on to the next store.

"He picked her over you? What a stupid male." She said.

I laughed, mostly because I really was sick of phone went of startling me. I looked at the screen.

Shaking my head Rose grabbed it.

"Hello, Oliver?"

"I'm sorry but she suffering from a broken heart... You... Well Damien can't keep his mouth shut, and you can get the balls to really tell her the truth... no... I'm her sister! I have every right to say what I feel to a boy who's lied to her for who knows how long... With the shit she's dealt with don't add yourself pity… well when you can man up and admit to your mistake and apologize maybe she'll want to talk to you, but if you do don't come back to her expecting sympathy."

She hung up I was surprised and shocked by what she said.

"Was that too much?" she asked

"Possibly," I said.

"Sorry, he just pushed the wrong button when he told me I had no right to speak for you. That I was a stranger, who knew nothing about you. It just irritated mea and I apologize if I made things worse."

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded.

it was ten thirty by the time we decided ti head back, I handed her the keys. My head was pounding, I had no idea what was causing it.

"Will you be okay?" Rose asked. We were about an hour away from home.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

We walked in to hear Edward ask where we had gone.

"No one knows, they were here, one moment and gone the next."Jasper said.

"No one cared to even find out?" Edward barked.

"Were right here," Roses said holding all the bags, "And shut up her head hurts."

"What did you do?" He questioned her.

"We went shopping," Rose said.

"Why does her head hurt?"

"It's called a headache Edward. Humans get them." I said.

He looked like he felt utterly stupid for accusing Rose of hurting me.

"See you in the morning," I hugged rose and walked upstairs.

When morning came I wanted to cry, where had my night gone? I was so tired. I showered and dressed, with wet hair I made my way downstairs. I pulled an energy drink from the fridge. I downed a large amount and started to walk out when Edward stopped me.

"Happy Birthday."

Thank you," I said trying not to laugh at Jasper and Emmett behind him that were wrestling.

"Not in the house!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry," they both shouted and broke up.

"Amateurs." Edward muttered.

I smiled.

"Alice wants to throw a party, but wants to know if there is someone particular you want to invite."

"I'll ask him," I said kissing his check, " see you at school."

I dressed quickly grabbing my keys and bag and racing down the stairs. If I left now I would make it to Jake's and not be late for school.

"Where you headed off to in such a hurry?" Emmett asked.

"To see a boy about a party." I said. I didn't think about the fact that they were all in the room, until I was in my car headed off to see Jake.

I pulled up as he was leaving his house to meet up with the group of guys at the end of his stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted as I got out.

"I have a question," I said slowly.

"Okay?"

"Will you come to my birthday party?"

"When is it?"

"Tonight," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Your birthdays today!?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Are they okay with me coming?" he asked.

"It's my party, Jake I could realy care less. And if your friends want to come they can too."

I gave him a hug and got in my car leaving.

School.

School was a nightmare, Emmett took it on himself to get me a balloon bouquet that had fifty balloons in it, Rose, Alice and the signed name of Bella gave me a dozen red roses. I knew Bella wasn't really included and that it was Alice who had signed her name, but it was nice.

I sat next to a boy, Mike, that had been sick from what everyone said for a few days. He wasn't there my fist day of school and he sat there staring.

"You might want to either pretend your paying attention," I whispered, "or close your mouth. It's really disgusting."

I turned my attention back to the teacher and jotted down notes when something new came up in his lecture. When the bell rang I felt like I couldn't get out fast enough.

Edward oulled me to his side along with Bella and we walked into the lunchroom.

"I'll grab a table," Edward said leaving me with the only other human that had relations to the Cullen's.

"He creeps me out." I said to her.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Mike Newton. He sat there almost the entire period and stared."

She laughed.

"You're the new bait. Something for them to play with."

"As far as their concerned I am so off the market."

She laughed. We walked to where Edward was sitting.

Over the intercom in an annoyed voice, "Lillianna Isabella Andersen Cullen, please report to the front office. Lillianna Cullen report to the front office."

"Holy moly, talk about a mouth full." I said I got up from where I had just sat down and weandered through the crowd to the office.

Esme was there. I smiled as she hugged me.

"Are you okay takingan early day?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll wait for you out side, bring Bella, Alice and Rose… if she wants to come."

"Okay."

I walked back with a smile grabbed my bag, "Sorry Edward but I need your girlfriend," as ssoon as that was out Alice and Rose were standing next to me.

"Be careful," Edward said hugging Bella.

"I will." She replied. We walked out the front doors.


	10. It's Real

There were some people from school, the Cullen's and I stood here waiting. One, to see if Oliver and Sara will show up along with Damien, and two if Jacob would come. With or without his friends. Edward had just walked in with Bella. In her hands was a gift bag. The door opened a gain and in walked Damien, he held his hands up and shrugged.

He didn't know where Oliver was or Sara.

Then I watched as it opened again. There stood Oliver, he made his way to me.

"I'm not staying," he said. I felt like he slapped me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door with me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sara's sick." He said.

"Right, _that's_ a likely story."

"She is, look Lilly I never wanted it to end up like this. I never wanted to be the one to hurt you."

"What I really don't understand is how you let it go this long. Sara's perfect for you. Fits right in with your lifestyle and the way you all look."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" he demanded.

"I was never really good enough for you. I was some pity relationship. That's what I mean."

"That's not true I did love you."

"Then when did it die?"

He couldn't answer that.

"Go away Romeo. Your precious Juliet is waiting. And Oliver," I said as he started to walk away, "don't ever call. You or her."

I knew that it was a low blow.

I was glad it was over as I walked back inside. I wiped the tears that were left and put a smile on. I looked toward Bella to find Jake standing there.

I smiled happy that he was here.

I laughed as he lifted me up and enveloped me in a hug. His laughter was a happy bellow in my ear.

"Happy birthday, Lilly."

"Thanks Jake, it means a lot to me that you came."

He handed me a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said feeling rotten.

"It's not a big deal," he said grinning.

I lifted the top to find a rope necklace. On the end was a small wooden bird.

"Oh!" I said this was the best thing I had ever gotten. It described me so well. I unclasped the back and handed it to him turning around. He smiled as he hooked it. I smiled twisting the small wood carving in my fingers'. Standing on my tippy toes I kissed his cheek. I wandered over to Edward who sniffed and recoiled fast.

"That really bugs me, you know that," I said walking closer to him pushing him into the corner.

"What your doing is not fair." He snarled.

"Loosen up." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He grunted and patted my back.

"It's my birthday let me have a piece of happy."

"I have something for you." he said pointing to the box.

"For me?" I said acting surprised.

I opened it ever so slowly, watching him suffer at how humanly slow I was. Inside was an envelope. I pulled out three tickets. Malian Italy! He was giving _me _tickets to Italy!

I shrieked and watched him cover his ears, not thinking twice I hugged him.

"Oh, Edward this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a laugh.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Alice said tugging my arm.

I noticed that a lot of people had called it a night leaving Bella, Jack and the Cullen's…And of course Damien.

I was surprised to see that there was more. Eight perfectly wrapped presents. Six were in ink paper and two were silver. I grabbed the one off the top. The card said it was from Rosalie, but she gave me my present. In side was a small silver crown keeychain.

"I gave you your real gift, last night. But when I saw this it made me think of you." she said.

"Thanks Rose!" I said hugging her.

Emmett's box was empty, causing me to look at him.

"It was a car stereo that I took the liberty to install." He said grinning.

"Thank," I said slowly.

He laughed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jasper gave me a book with an inscription inside. It took me a few minutes to realize what book it was and as soon as I did I was shocked. It was an original copy of Jane Eyre. The inscription inside was not his, it was the Authors. I couldn't believe it.

"Jasper this…. Thank you!" I said hugging it.

He nodded. Alice handed me a silver box that was sitting in her lap. There was no name of who this came from. As soon as I opened it I knew. Nestled inside was thick silk lining and smack dab in the middle of that was a diamond the size of my eye. I lifted it, Esme gasped and I just glared at the rock I held.

"Stupid, inconsiderate fool!" With more force than necessary I threw it back in the box.

"I'm selling that! And every other dumb idiotic gift he has ever given me. I can't believe the audacity of him. I mean come one!"

Damien took the box and handed it back to Alice, "Sorry," she whispered.

"Here," he said handing me a small silver one. I knew what this was. I had gotten one for every occasion, Christmas,., birthdays, Halloween, Easter, Valentines.

This one was not like the others, for the fisrt time I didn't have to ask. It was a cake with one candle.

I shook the braclet loose from its trap inside of my sweater. I handed him the cake, and smoothly with no effort he attached it.

"A new you, New year, and a new start. That's why only one candle.

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek. Alice with a smaill smile handed me hers, is side was a note telling me to go upstairs. I lloked at her cautiously and got up from where I sat sandwiched between her and Emmett. I wandered slowly.

"Your killing me!" Alice said. I raced up the stairs and in my room was a whole new place. The walls were no londer light and mostly whit they were dark pink with black chandlers painted all over them. The bedding was silver and pink, the carpet eas almot all gone with the exeption of the patch my bed was on. In its place was hardwood. There was a note taped to the door.

_Happy Prom- Alice_

I threw open my closet door to find it. The dress I had drawn and talked to Alice about at least a dozen times. I ran my finders over it. The Dark red fabric was soft and silky. The top was simple yet extravagant. I smiled as I spied the dark dress bag hanging up. Alice, always so thoughtful.

This was a very unique birthday with each of them finding something else about me to focus on. I wandered down the hall fighting the want to put the dress on… even if it was silly.

I walked back in and pulled Alice into my arms with as much force as I could.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Two left!" she said perking up.

I opened Esme's, inside was a necklace that had LIC on it. Lillianna Isabella Cullen.

"That's not all. Look," she told me. I pulled out the paper.

The state of Kentucky turns over all rights and privileges of Miss Lillianna (Lilly) Isabella Andersen to the Cullen's, Namely Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Appointed herein as her official guardians. The State has granted the wish to Re- Name her Lilly Sophia Cullen.

_Lilly, I don't know when or if you will ever read this. I have always hoped for the best for you. you have been put through so much, I am so happy to be able to write this note to tell you that you are one lucky girl. I know that they have your best interest at heart; they seem like such nice people. Last I heard you were getting along well with the youngest boy, Edward. I also heard you might like some boy. All I have to say is go for it. You deserve the best._

_Best wishes,_

Cecilia

"Really!?" I knew I was crying and that a few were confused.

"It's official… now there's no turning back. You're stuck with us," Esme said hugging me once again I was soaking her blouse.

"She's a Cullen!" Emmett said hugging us.

It is supper late and I wanted to get this posted as soon as I could. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this  
. It's what keeps me going. If you can don't forget to review… say what you want more of… less of. What you do or don't like.

Oaky S ( night guys!)


	11. Hit and Run

Carlisle's gift was amazing as well, but practical. A credit card. My birthday had been one of the bests I had in years, thanks to my family.

What an odd thought.

RPOV-

It was hard to like and hate this new comer, not many things to hate… well a few. She was getting along amazingly well with Edward and Alice. Even Japer likes her, though still keeps his distance. A hard one to understand is why they adopted her in the first place. She's a nameless nobody. It's like none of us are good enough for Esme that she needed to adopt a human.

Were naturally not compatible, I mean with the crazy exception of Edward and Bella. Our kind kills humans for food. Except us Cullen's… we hunt animals, all part of some crazy thing Carlisle has in his head that we can be better than vampires, we don't have to be monsters.

Except that feeling; of being a monster, never goes away. No matter what you hunt, it's there always a gnawing feeling that's there.

I still feel like a monster.

I love Esme in every way you can love a woman that's not your mother, as a mother. If that makes sense.

She does a pretty damn good job at loving us, no matter what. Keeping us in line, like when Jasper and Emmett go at it in the house.

I don't like the feeling that were only going to grow, Bella knows what we are. It's only a matter of time that she's one of us, Alice see's it happening. Then there's Lilly, she's known longer than Bella that our kind exists… I can see her becoming one of us too. It poses a bigger threat on us the more that know and how big of a clan we are.

I hate this class… history, there not a whole lot that's new. Or that I haven't lived through and if this teacher doesn't learn a better way to approach this topic. He's going to have a class full of failing students. I can't wait… op there it is... the bell.

Edward was waiting across the hall for Bella and Lily. Next the door stood Emmett and down the hall Alice was linking her arm through Jaspers. Emmett's hand reached for mine, I couldn't help but smile. We walked to the lunch room, what a great façade we put on. Like we ate the crap.

LPOV-

There was a rift in the Cullen's. Not many apparently like the relationship between Edward and Bella. The two of them had a table they sat at alone it wasn't till a few days ago, three weeks after being here. That I started to sit with them, it was uncomfortable sitting with them while they played with the food.

"I have to study Edward," Bella was saying, "unlike you I have not had decades to study for a history test."

"I can help you Bella relax."

"I'm okay at history, Bella. We can study together if you're trying to rid yourself of the plege."

Bella laughed. Edward scowled at us.

"Thank you, Lilly. I think I'll take your offer. Edwards easily frustrated."

"Oh, yes, cause we humans are so slow!" I said grabbing my bag just as the bell rang. Bells linked her arm through mine as Edward playfully tried to pull her away. We were causing people to look but it was the most the three of us had laughed in a long time.

"Save me," Bella whispered as Edward dramatized pulling her away.

After school I took Bella away from a very unhappy Edward. It wasn't even an hour into our studying when her dad walked in.

"Hey, Bells" he said.

"Hey dad, this is Edward's sister Lilly."

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

He grinned; Bella was holding back a laugh.

"You must be the newest addition. Haven't seen you before."

"I am they adopted me a month ago. It was made official two days ago on my birthday. Speaking of which." I reached in my bag and grabbed the small box. Edward had forgotten about it in the midst of everything.

"I never got to it," I said.

"It's not a big deal; Edward was the one who gave me the idea."

"Still, I feel bad." I pulled my hair out of the way showing her that I was wearing it along with the one Esme gave me. Bella had given me a simple silver necklace with a C on it.

Bella smiled then it disappeared .

"Dad I forgot to even start on dinner," she said jumping up.

"We can order pizza Bells." He told her.

"No, it's okay really. I'll get on it." She said.

"Bella let me, study. I think your to occupied on that to make anything else happen in your head at the moment."

"No, you're a guest'

"I don't cook at home and I miss it," I said. she looked at me.

"Come on, study. Im going to run home and change out of this skirt and I'll be back."

"You sure your okay with it?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I kissed her check and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Thank you,"

In less than a half hour I ditch the pencil skirt and blouse with the heals for shorts a tee shirt and flip flops. On my way out I grabbed my black short cropped leather jacket that Edward gave me. I raced back out to go to the store and as soon as I pulled up my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Lilly. My dad invited Jake and Billy for dinner."

"That's fine; I should be there in a minute."

"Thanks so much, Lilly. You are a life saver."

"I don't mind I'm glad I can help."

I raced through the store as fast as I could without running. Just as I was rounding the corner I ran right into Mike. Things from the basket I was carrying went flying in every direction as I crashed to the ground. The back of my head smacked the floor way too hard.

"Oh, for Hells sake!" I said rubbing it.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"You ought to be," I gathered the tings and stuffed them into the basket, "I am so going to need aspirin." I muttered.

Glaring at him I walked away grabbing aspirin off the shelf.

I walked back into the Swan residence and cringed at the noise. Bella rushed down the stairs to grab the bags from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, Mike and I ran into each other and I collided with the floor. If it gets to bad I'll go see Carlisle."

"Do you want aspirin?"

"There's some in the bag somewhere." I said.

I got the food going and as soon as it was done I started to black out.

"Bella," I said panicked.

"Lilly." I was gripping the counter for support.

"Call Ed..Edward. Please. Tell him to come get me. I feel…fe...feel awful. Like I'm going to...t...to pass out." I felt the cool arms wrap around me but the voice was off.

"Lilly, Can you hear me? Just nod."

I couldn't manage that as the black enveloped me.

I woke to a blinding light, I tried to open my eyes but it was all too white. I moaned from the pain I felt, my head was pounding.

"Carlisle, she's waking up." The voice said.

"Lilly, can you open your eyes?" he asked.

"No its too bright, too much white."

He laughed, "Edward, close the curtains. It should help some."

I opened them slowly. I was in the hospital. I moaned.

"That bad?" I asked.

"You completely blacked out at Bella's. You stopped breathing for a few seconds, I just didn't want to risk it."

"Sorry," I moaned.

"It's okay, Lilly. Esme was worried. We all were, we just want you safe."

"Oh, man that stupid history test!"

I moaned the loudness of my own voice hurt.

"Don't worry about it I called the school, and the teacher will let you take it when your better" he said.

"When will the spitting pain go away?"


	12. What have i Done

The quiet house was nice and frightening at the same time. I sat up slowly, feeling the pounding in my temples. Two days later and it was still there. Carlisle's only guess was that the impact was hard enough to cause temporary migraines. There was a soft knock at the door, Edward stuck his head in.

"Are you up for visitors?"

"As long as there not Mike, I am up to see anyone."

He stepped aside and in walked Jake. I laughed as I pulled the blanket up.

"How are you?"

"Better, still pounding, but it's getting there."

He hugged me as he looked around. I was smiling.

"Take it in Jake; this is me through and through."

He wandered looking at all the pictures, lifting one that I didn't remember seeing.

"Who's he?" He asked.

Jake must have only briefly seen Oliver at my birthday.

"A old friend." I was going to say chuck it but it caught in my throat.

"Close?"

"You could say that."

He sat down and I leaned my head on him. I felt him laugh and wrap his arms around me. The next thing I knew I was sitting comfortably with him behind me and we were watching T.V. There was a knock, I felt him helping me sit up.

"Like it'll be a shock for them," I said shaking my head.

"I don't care either way, I just don't want one of your brothers attempting to beat me up." He said.

"I'll protect you."

Esme poked her head in.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"Any requests?"

I looked at Jake, he just shrugged his shoulders. I hit him.

"Something simple, Esme. You don't need to go all out." I said.

"Okay," she smiled and then left the room.

I rolled my eyes and started to get up as I heard Jake gasp… I moaned. I forgot I was wearing shorts; it hadn't crossed my mind because I was under a blanket.

"Jake..." I said slowly. I didn't want him to jump to any conclusions about how I got the scaring I had,

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I was burned when I was little, some of the foster homes you're put in as a kid are not the best," I said opening my closet door. I disappeared and came out wearing jeans and a tee. I grabbed a brush and pulled him out the door.

"What would make someone do this to you?"

"Who really knows, Jake? Some people are sick."

We walked into the kitchen, it smelled fantastic and I could faintly hear Esme singing to herself. She smiled at us.

"Is everyone at school?"

"Yep, they left shortly after Jacob arrived."

"Oh, I had no idea," then it hit me, he was skipping school.

"Please," I begged, "Tell me that you are not skipping."

"I'm not." He said.

I moaned at the lye, "You're a horrible liar Jake! Does your dad even know where you are?"

"No."

"You're killin me! Why not?!" I demanded.

"It's not important."

I glared as Esme set the plates on the counter.

"Thank you." I said kissing her check as she left the room.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, you shouldn't skip Jake!"

"I know that, it's just I've called everyday and they keep telling me your asleep. I freaked when you blacked out at Bella's. I've never seen anything like it and then no one would tell me what happened."

"Jake," I said hugging him, "a boy at my school was there at the supermarket and as I was getting things for dinner we collided. It knocked me to the ground and I smacked the back of my head on the floor. That's all. I have been on pain killer's the majority of the time, so yeah I have been out."

He nodded it surprised me a little that he really cared if I was okay or not. And just then Damien walked in.

"Oh, man!" he turned and started to walk out.

"You too!!! Grow up!"

Jake smiled, we ate in almost complete silence with a few "uh-huh's" and "no's". when we finished they were all walking in. Rose looked disgusted, Emmett was confused along with Alice, and Jasper… well looked like himself stiff and uncomfortable. Edward was holding Bella's hand and I was setting dished in the sink.

"Really?" Emmett asked me.

"Go away!" I said as he tried to hug me.

"No, you're stuck with me," He said grinning.

"My head is killing me Em, please. Not today."

He let me go and I grabbed Jake and hauled him away.

"Not my favorite hello… but hey," I said as we walked upstairs. There was a quiet argument going on down the hall in Edwards room, my guess was it was about how Jake was here and yet Bella was not allowed to go see him.

I felt bad like I was forcing them into a fight. It was such a gray clouded area where we were all forced to dwell. Bella loved Edward, and held a small part for Jake. Edward was so deeply in love with her… he would die for her. Jake loved Bella but couldn't let go, me…. I was the unlucky pin in the middle. I saw Jake as a close guy friend.. Nothing more. I was done with men for now. Oliver had just pissed me off.

The sad thing was, was that I was still so attached to him. I think the part of me really loving him was having the hardest time letting go. I found myself; less now that I realized it, looking for any signs that he cared. It was stressful.

"Maybe I should go," Jake said. I stopped a few feet from my door and nodded. He gave me a hug and disappeared. The sobs were as unexpected as they were uncontrollable. I rushed into my room and locked the door. To cover my sobbing I blasted the last cd I had placed in the stereo. I laid on the bed with my head in the one pillow I refused to let go of.

It smelled like Oliver, and it was not making my current mood any better. I walked to the window throwing t open and kicking it out. I heard a 'hey' from below but I slammed the window shut.

After that… I couldn't remember anything. I knew Damien was holding me as I lay almost comatose in my bed. And a very worried Esme checked on us constantly.

"I hate him," I muttered. The first thing in over four hours. Four hours of sobbing.

"No, you don't. You hate what he did."

I nodded, wondering if Bella had felt like this or was it worse for her when Edward left.

"He misses you," Damien said.

"I really don't care. What he did was cruel."

"What you said was a low blow. You won't even let him call. You are a big part of him. Sara cant stand him because he is so miserable."

"I really don't not care Damien. You have no idea what it felt like to hear him say he didn't even love me. He couldn't even own up to when it was that he started to have feelings for Sara, and Sara could care less about anyone but herself. Don't preach to me," I said when he was about to say something, " She lost her dad, the world didn't cave in on her and nominate her queen. She wouldn't even face me."

"To be honest if it was the other way around and I was in her shoes I wouldn't want to face Oliver either. It's not just love she was spitting she created a rift in his life that he can't seem to even start to repair. He's falling apart. I couldn't believe the change in him. I find it hard to believe that he really likes her, Lilly."

"What makes you say that."

"A lot of things."

I scoffed at his remark, new life new people, new places, old boyfriends… don't have a place here.

**Okay guys, it would help me out a little knowing so many read this, tell me who you want to hear more of. Who is it in Lilly's life that you want more of. Plus I would like to know if I should drop… or leave Sara and Oliver. I plan on introducing some twists, but HELP ME OUT… please.**

**Sorry it's a shorter one... ******


	13. Past Haunting

I was alone, perfect solitude, the sky was dark and the stars were nowhere to be seen. The world around me was dark and the faster I ran the more lost I grew. I started to panic the sound of my own breathing sent me into hyper drive.

I screamed sitting up. Emmett was the first one to come running. His arms were not the ones that encircled me. Rose held me close as she rocked gently. I started to sob.

Part of me wondered if there was something about me that they knew that I didn't. we all sat watching some re-run of a show none of us had ever watched. Edward was gone, but like always he could be found at Bella's. The sun was poking out and no matter how tired I felt I didn't dare close my eyes. They dropped and I leaned against Jasper. I knew it was him trying his best to calm me and coax me into sleeping.

It wasn't long before I gave in.

I was awakened hours later by Esme; she had been away for the weekend with Carlisle visiting friends.

"How are you?"

I sat up and yawned realizing I had fallen asleep on a very still Jasper.

"Sorry," I said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay," he said standing.

I sat there slightly disorientated, I watched Edward and Bella walk into the house shortly followed by Carlisle. Edward smiled, Bella looked slightly happier than she had in the last few weeks. Jasper hadn't moved far from my side keeping me relaxed and calm.

"My head is pounding," I said answering Esme.

She nodded disappearing and coming back with a glass of water and a pill, "This should help." She said.

I smiled thankfully and swallowed the pill.

"Will you relax?" I said not even looking at Jasper. I knew they were worried but this was ridiculous.

He smiled when I looked up, "You gonna be okay?"

"I will someday."

He left the room leaving me feeling overwhelmed, but at least human. I leaned my head back as they all went their separate ways. I wanted to get out, they had all kept close watch on me for the last week, but I needed a break.

I walked upstairs to my room… took a shower got dressed, pulled my hair up and went for a run.

When I was a few miles from Jake's I started to walk.

He was laughing with friends and I didn't want to disturb them, so I walked around them the long way and walked along the water. Spotting a dry place to sit, I plopped down and relaxed.

"Hey." Jake said sitting next to me. This time there were other boys too.

"Hi." I smiled.

"This is Lilly," he said to them… he didn't introduce them though.

"Hey." I said to them.

They just nodded.

"What are you doing out?" Jake asked.

"I'm sick of being cooped up, and I think that seven jail guards are enough Jake. Don't add yourself to the list."

He looked sorry for what he said.

"I called this morning; Alice said you had trouble sleeping last night."

"Yeah, Damien left to go back to Kentucky… and I had a nightmare. Nothing new."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging me.

"Its not your fault. It's mine."

He looked at me strangely but I felt like in a way he understood. The nightmares were my own fault. I knew they would stop for the most part if I just dealt with the problem instead of avoiding it. Like I was.

He left with his friends as I sat there and thought about it. Two years ago some man… someone I didn't know took me. In a very real sense of the work kidnapped. He held a gun to my back and demanded me to walk in front of him. He never did anything to me which I was grateful for but he kept me locked up in a dark, damp smelly room for over two months. This was something that had been pulled from my records when they decided it was causing too much grief.

I was found running for my life in the forest near where I had been held. The dark was too overwhelming and I had gotten myself lost.

The event was something no one I knew ever brought it up. No one ever said anything, and the Cullen's… they had no idea.

I got up and headed home, time to make amends.

I sat there on the couch in sweat pants and a tee shirt staring a my phone. Then I did it.

"Hello," the voice on the other side said.

"Oliver."

"Lilly!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he said cautiously.

"I need to deal with it."

"It?"

"My nightmare…"

"I'm here for you Lil. What do you want to start with?"

"Why me? Why out of all the other girls, the thousands of people. Why that day did he hold me at gun point?"

"Because, Lilly we never told you but he did hold a ransom."

"What?"

"He asked for money in return for your life, of course he never got it. But he wanted it."

"But he never touched me. He left me alone for days and days."

"I know that, Lilly. It's not that he wanted to cause you harm. He was a desperate man in a desperate situation. He did something rash and is now paying twenty five years for."

"Oliver! That's not what my problem is. I was with Katie, Shawna, Reagan, and Keelee. And out of all of them... He took me. It's not like I would wish for time to reverse so he could, but it just doesn't make sense."

"And this is where I say, that there is really no explanation I can give you that will make sense of what happened. There is no reason he picked you out of them, he just did. All he wanted was the money, nothing else. Dad said at the trail he looked ashamed of himself and embarrassed by what he had done."

My head was resting on my knees and it was a long time after I hung up until I realized Alice and Emmett were standing in front of me.

I sniffed as he pulled me to my feet; Emmett wrapped his arms around me and held me there as Alice spoke on the phone to someone.

"Why didn't you say that this was what was bothering you?" She asked.

"Cause there's nothing like being abandoned, burned, and kidnapped that sounds like a good first impression Alice."

"I'm sorry," I said looking at her. She just stared at me, "that was uncalled for."

I hugged her as everyone else walked in. the last to walk in was Damien followed by a very somber looking Oliver. I laughed, which was followed by a sob and he rushed to me.

"I couldn't leave with you mad at me, I'm sorry." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you," I said laughing through my tears.

"I know, me too"

We sat in the living room for over an hour sharing good memories. I was quiet except for the occasional laugh, and so was Oliver as he sat next to me holding tightly to my hand. Then he cleared his thoat.

"You're lucky, Lilly. This really is as good as it gets."

I nodded.

There was only one question I need to ask, but now was not the time.

We all went our separate ways and I waited till it was just me, him and Damien.

"What about Sara?"

"That." He said taking a deep breath.

I waited as he sat there.

"Was a big mistake, for all of us."

I nodded; he rubbed circles on my hand.

"I don't expect it to change overnight, or even make things the way they were."

"I need time to think."


	14. And you Are?

Personally I knew alone, for me, was not a good idea. But with all the things going through my head.

Alone.

Sounded absolutely divine.

I pulled up to the small shopping area, spotting Bella I ducked inside of a store.

Shopping with Jess and Angie, I remembered Edward saying something to that effect. I knew Bella liked Angie, but Jess… was a jealous backstabber. She never seemed happy with what she had.

I groaned.

Prom, that's what they were shopping for!

I wandered the streets and looked at everyting this tiny town had to offer when the cherry red car pulled up.

"Come on!" Rose said.

I laughed as I shook my head.

"We have some serious shopping to do."

We drove for a good three to four hours before she finally stopped.

"Only the best," she said taking my hand we walked in.

The dresses… were elaborate. I peaked at the tag and almost chocked.

She immediately went to white.

"Oh, no." I said.

"It's classic."

"White, for prom?"

"Do it for me."

"Rose, I don't even have a date!"

"If Oliver or Damien don't pull their heads out of their rears before then, then I'll have Emmett go with you."

I looked at her she was serious. I gave in and took the dresses she held out to me.

We took our time and she took a lot of pictures before buying six of the dozens I tried on.

"What?!" she said, "You never know when you might need one."

We got home way after midnight, the last time I remembered seeing after Jasper took me to my bed was two thirty,

I woke up to a quiet alarm sitting on the end of my bed, Oliver. He was strumming chords on the guitar I had discarded weeks before.

He smiled as I sat up.

"So, prom." He said smiling.

"And?"

"Will you go with me?"

"I have to think about that, prom is important." I said grabbing a sweater and walking down the hall.

He looked shocked that I hadn't said yes right away.

Edward was walking out of his room talking to someone on his cell; Alice was hurrying from her room to Rose's. Jasper has a smile on his face and he gently walked downstairs. Emmett came rushing out of his and roses room with a sour attitude and slammed the door.

"Em," I said as we walked side by side down the stairs.

"Women! Live with them this long and they know what irritates you," he said.

I smiled as I grabbed his hand, "by the time the day is through, you'll still love her."

He moaned, and I laughed. Wrapping me in his arms he walked with me down the hall. I was laughing as he carried me.

He leaned down and said ever so quietly, "that's a sound I love."

He kissed my cheek and disappeared. I grabbed my school bag and disappeared outside to the waiting Edward.

Rose and Alice were the last people I wanted to share a care with, prom… prom and more prom. That's all they could think about. He sped the whole way to Bella's and that's where I made my decision.

I grabbed my bag and got out.

"What's up?"

"I'm… going to walk the rest of the way, it a few miles and I need some clear air."

I took off down the street. I knew it left him wondering but I could care less.

I sat down across from Alice at lunch laughing at something Bella said in math. Her brows furrowed and she looked mad.

"What did I do?!"

"It's not what you did but what you will do."

"What?" I said.

"Jake? Really Lilly, isn't there someone slightly better?"

'He is a good friend and puts up with a lot of crap coming at him from all sides," I said angry that she was mad at me.

"What?"

"The whole Bella thing, Edward practically hates him, Bella hates that he is constantly near me, there's the whole fact that I'm a Cullen… do I really need to continue. And who I do and don't like is really none of your business." I grabbed my bag just as Bella and Edward were sitting down. And with anger in my step I walked away.

Once again running into Mike, it was the first day back and he was trying to knock me down again. Edard grabed me before I fell shooting Mike a nasty glare.

"Lilly, I am so sorry." He said pushing his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Mike."

I wiggled free of Edward and walked away.

I slumped down on the damp grass outside.

What was I doing wrong, I felt like that's all I was good at.

Getting things wrong, I was good at it.

Someone sat next to me and I was afraid of looking up to find Alice, but it was Angie.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you okay? I saw Mike run you down again," she said with a smile.


	15. Note

Authors note:

Okay guys and gals, no discrimination. Lets here some feedback, I really want to know if your liking what I'm writing or not.

Thanks, guys and sorry for making it seem like I posted two chapters instead of one. I'll try to get one up this weekend but it depends on a lot, I'm going through training at work so things have been crazy.


	16. A New Road

I sighed at what she said and laughed.

"Fun, huh? The first day I'm back and he was about to put me back under house arrest."

She laughed at me.

I smiled; she was easy to be around. I understood why Bella liked her. She could sense that something was wrong but didn't pressure you into telling. It was the comfort that she cared. My phone buzzed, it was Alice.

"What?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alice, don't worry about it."

"I am, I didn't mean to hurt you Lilly."

"I know Alice; it's just a touchy subject that's all. He would be better off if he could find a way to let go. It's not fare to anyone that the situation is as complicated as it is. Bella loves Edward but she can't seem to let Jake go enough, and it doesn't help that he doesn't really want her to."

"I know."

"I hate this," I said moaning from that complex I felt I was giving myself. My head was starting to pound.

"I know, I don't want to keep fighting. So, I give."

Alice was caving in?! That was unheard of.

"Fine with me, because I'm done to. I'll see you after class." I shut my phone and walked into math. It was the one class I had with Edward where I was just as good if not better than most of the students... other than him of course. He was staring at me.

"Don't worry about it. It was between me and Alice. And were over it."

His brows furrowed, he could care less that we were done fighting; it was something he heard in Alice's head that caused him to worry. My best guess was that it was about what I said, about her and Jake.

_You know what I meant, and it's the very last thing I want to talk about. Your twisted relationship issues are all for you to deal with._

I wrote and slid it across the table to him.

He looked up mad.

_You have no understanding to what she has gone through!_

_Really. Are we seriously getting into this...? Want me to name them? Oliver… Damien… JAKE!. You have no understanding of what it's like to be in the middle of this. I love you as I should, you're my brother, but I don't really understand why you can't just let her have her life. She is not you, and she does know what boundaries are. _

He turned his attention away from our note to the teacher pretending that he wanted to know the information she was saying.

I was irritated, but lately I was everything but happy.

I called Rose as soon as the bell rang and disappeared down the hall and out of sight of Edward, and a possibly seeking Alice.

"Come get me, please."

I waited for her call to let me know she was there. I climbed in and she sped off out of town.

"Thanks," I said. She just nodded.

No I was considering more than ever the college early acceptance program. Screw waiting till I graduated, if they would take me I was going to go.

"Your goings aren't you?" Rose almost whispered.

"I'll visit." I said starting to cry.

"Promise, and promise that if I show up unannounced that you'll take me in." she said hugging me.

"Promise, Rose." We pulled over and just sat there.

"Prom first?" She asked.

"Prom first. With someone safe," she nodded.

I knew that going with Emmett was going to raise a lot of question and eyebrows but I was done messing around.

I don't know who was worse… or what they did to convince me to wake up this early on a Saturday morning. This… this was asinine. Six in the morning … FOR PROM!?

I was rushed down the stairs to eat then back up to shower after which I was told…

"Sit," Rose ordered as she pointed to the chair at my vanity. Alice was already plucking in a blow-dryer, curling iron and straightner.

I sat.

They brushed and blow-dried. Sprayed, and curled. Buffed and blended. By the time two hours passed I was about to freak out.

"I need a break."

They looked at me. Alice nodded as she stared to talk to Rose.

That's when I made my escape.

I raced down the stairs and plopped onto the couch. Jasper laughed at me.

"It's exhausting, even if I'm not moving."

Emmett walked in through the side door and stopped in his tracks.

"What?" I demanded.

"Find a mirror, but personally I don't even think that will do justice." Jasper said.

I walked down the hall way. I was confused at what he had said, but more in the way he said it. Now it was like I was more of another female face than a sister. They were really seeing me.

I stared at what they had created. When Alice had gotten a hold of me last time all she had dome was my makeup. This time.. they had done my hair. I looked almost as godlike as they did. I wandered back upstairs, they were nowhere to be seen. I walked into my closet and spied the dress bag that sat in the far corner. The dress I had drawn and the one Alice had given to me on my birthday. With a qick one handed motion, I unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out.

I was standing in front of the mirror, when they came back.

"Hey!" Alice said smiling.

"What?"

"We have so much to do still."

I dramatized a moan and sat down.

Esme was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, next to her stood Jasper and Alice ready for a night out, their way. I looked and watched as Emmett walked into the hallway holding Rose's hand.

He looked nice. He wore a classic tux, coat tails, and the works. I took a deep breath and walked down. They gasped.

I dropped the short train on the dress and stood at the bottom of the stairs. The dress,,, white, classic and timeless. I wore a thick diamond necklace and a matching bracelet. My hair was in a up- do, that would take a mastermind to recreate.

"Wow," Emmett said.

Prom was as most teenagers say… unforgettable.

I walked along the beach completely alone with my prom shoes dangling in my hand. Jack left his pack of friends and strolled casual to my side. I dropped the train and took his hand leaning into him. It was a smell I never wanted to forget.

"You look beautiful; breathtaking is a better way to describe it."

"Thanks, I ditched my date though."

He smiled.

My phone buzzed, I was all packed.

I started to cry.

"What?" jack asked taking my face in between his smoldering hot hands.

"It's all come and gone so fast." I said sniffing. I felt silly for crying.

"What's gone so fast?"

"I'm leaving for college."

"You just turned 17!?"

"I know but I got an early acceptance into a program."

"So, this is it?"

I laid there in an empty room on my bed.

"_Just promise me you'll come home for birthdays" she said hugging me._

"_I will."_

"_And every holiday!"_

_She said looking me in the eyes._

_I nodded. I was so lucky standing here in the hall with the one mother that I would have forever. Esme clung tightly to me._

"_I love you." I whispered and watched as her face fell and she cried, in a way that they do. It broke my heart. _

_Carlisle rushed in and swooped her up into his arms._

There were boxes that surrounded me and empty rooms that brought on a heavy feeling of living once again with strangers.

"Four other girls." I said as I ripped open a box with Edwards neat writing… Clothing.

I pulled out the neatly stacked pants and tops that he had packed.

They had let me choose what room, but ultimately it was Alice who picked the biggest.

"_You're going to need a walk in closet. You have too much cloths Lilly." She smiled slyly. _

I pulled hangers as I heard the door open.

"Hello?" A female called out.

I walked down the hall to stand in the open space at the top of the stairs.

"Hi," I said forcing myself to smile.

I could see the open kitchen from here. There was a bouquet of roses. I started to cry.

"Sorry it's been a long day." I walked down the stairs.

"It's okay. It was hard for me on my first year too." She said.

"If they left without leaving something it would have been easier." I ripped open the card that had my name scrawled across it.

It was a photo.

Us, Esme was hugging Carlisle who had his arm wrapped around Edward. Edward was holding onto Bella's hand who stood next to Alice laughing. Jasper and Emmett were unaware of the photo being taken and Rose looked perfect hugging little ol' me.

"Family?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Katie."

"Lillianna Cullen."

"Do you know how many were expecting?"

"Two more, at the least three at the most."

"Cool, have you toured the house yet?"

I shook my head.

In a heartbeat she dropped her backpack and purse on the table and booked it up the stairs.

"Where is your room?"

"The only one on the left," saying that made a target. I was ythe richest in the house.

"Cool. Do you care if I take this one?" she said.

I shook my head again and watched the moving truck pull up.

"Here's another one," I said walking up the stairs.

She came out after looking around.

There was a loud thundering knock.

"Lil!" Emmett called out.

"What?" I asked politely turning around.

"Here's you graduation present." He stepped aside and in front of the door parked on the street was a brand new Mercedes SR McLaren Roadster. It was an amazing shade of red with incredibly vdark tinted windows. My mouth dropped.

"It's an I'm sorry gift too." He said.

"Sorry?"

"For last night. I shouldn't have crossed that line and said what I did."

"You didn't need to get me a car!"

"I know but if you're going to do this early, do it in style."

I shook my head as Katie walked into the room.

"Hello." She said smiling. There was something about her that was different.

Emmett just smiled, "I better go," he said kissing my check and giving me one of his bone crushing hugs.

**** OK, SO LIKE I SAID… A TWIST. Here is the background to this chapter.

I gasped when Oliver held out the form. The look, no doubt on my face was utter disbelief.

"Your passing all of the AP classes with flying colors."

I shook my head.

"If you don't, then I will."

"Is that a threat?"

"Possibly, you can do it... or wait and find out."

"No," I said ripping up the papers, "and you're not either."

It was a very awkward week with Oliver. There was a white envelope that was sent to his address, addressed to me.

I was in shock, not that he filled it out, but that they had accepted me. That was my fear, being rejected.


	17. My New LIFE

I was laughing as I watched Katie dance round the kitchen with a spoon that was covered in cake batter. She was always happy, no matter what was thrown her way. Today… today we celebrate my twentieth birthday. I had two days before the real one…. But unlike the last two years I have been threatened to come home. So Katie had made me promise to celebrate it early so she could throw a party.

I wandered down the hall as she sang and created some cake masterpiece.

There had been a lot that happened in the two years I was gone, Bella and Edward got married. There was some feud with them, the wolfs, and the Italian dudes.

I had successfully missed it all. I felt rotten for missing the wedding but, I had finals. I followed the sound of a cry up stairs. Katie came rushing past me smiling, still singing and disappeared behind her door.

I pulled my suit case out and packed quickly not wanting to worry about it for the next few hours, before I left.

I waited to get the car that was supposed to be waiting for me when I got here. The thing was… they lost, my bad, misplaced the key.

"It's here, give me one moment."

The cry from behind me was getting louder, my head was pounding.

I gave him the best 'I'm about to murder someone' look I could muster.

He pulled a key up, as soon as he did I knew it was it. The small silver crest dangling off of it was what gave it away. I snatched it from him and left.

"Sorry," she said giving me a look of utter desperation.

"Don't be."

I tossed the bags into the back of Emmett's old Jeep.

Pulling into the familiar driveway was the best feeling I could get. I was home. I nudged Katie who was asleep next to me.

"Uggnh."

"Were here." I said laughing.

She got out and walked around. There was no life inside the house and it was all too quiet telling me that they were hunting. We had all night without them.

I pulled the luggage out and hauled it in slowly as Katie walked back and forth outside.

I sat there in the far corner of the back room, looking out the window that spanned the floor… and showed me the whole backyard.

Katie had passed out from lack of sleep, I sat cradled in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the only room with lights on. My cell rang, causing me to jump.

"Hello." I said breathing heavy.

"Hey little sis!" Emmett's loud booming voice brought back the headache from earlier this morning. I moaned.

"Not so loud, please." I begged looking down.

"Sorry, just wanted to know if you were home or not?"

"I'm home."

"Cool, we'll start heading back then."

"Ok, see you when you get home."

The sun was starting to rise when they emerged from the forest. I sucked in a deep breath. My heart started to race. Now… now I was scared. The good thing was how deep of sleep Katie had fallen into.

I looked recognizing all the faces… except one. A toddler in Jakes arms. I gasped. She looked like Bella, and Edward.

Something yanked on my hair, and once again taking my attention, I looked down.

The blond hair was slightly crazy. The startling blue eyes alert, and awake. The smile is what broke me as I drooped the blanket and her close.

"Aurora, my love."

She grinned t me, locking her eyes on mine.

The phone ringing broke us, as they walked in.

"Hello?"

"Love?" She asked.

"Jane! Are you okay?" I questioned as she asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm fine; I just don't know where my little sister has disappeared to taking another with her."

Katie!

I handed Bella, Aurora. The one for some reason I could trust and raced up the stairs.

She was wound tight in the sheet sweating and gasping from the nightmare.

"Katie, Love. It's me. Wake up." I pleaded.

Her eyes snapped open and she ripped free from the sheet. The white eyes stared all too strangely and familiar at me.

"Sorry!" she started to panic.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. You didn't mean any harm."

"Aurora?" she asked.

"Downstairs, safe."

She nodded dropping to the floor.

"Come on," I said helping her stand.

"It hurts." She said.

"I know, but it goes away." The reminder brought soreness to my throat at how much it had been to do what I did. The pain at most times was embraceable, and crippling.

"Jane's on the phone, she can come and get you at a moment's notice. That is if you wish to go home."

It was strange, more now than ever being so in control of who you were and what you did. Not having to answer to anyone, but being in charge of others. I hated and love the new freedom I had. Hated because I had no idea what I got into before it was too late, but even then not wanting to leave.

She nodded as she cried.

"Shower and she'll be here soon."

I walked down the stairs as I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Jane, she needs to be home, it was mistake bringing her. I should have remembered how quickly it changes from a good day to a bad day. And she needs to be near him. It helps to not feel so much."

"I'm on my way."

Looking up at them as I walked in was the worst thing to do before I was able to warn them. Carlisle was t my side faster than needed.

I was taken of guard as he asked if I was hurt.

My head snapped with too much force and too fast for him.

"I'm just fine, where is Aurora?" Where was Esme? Bella for that matter?

"Mommy!" the voice called.

"Aurora?" she came running to me. My arms grabbed her from the air holding her close.

Their heads turned as Katie walked in.

"How long till she's here?" she asked running her quick fingers through her wet hair.

"Hours at the most, Katie relax. Marcus will kill me if your utterly exhausted. I was the one who brought you."

"Relax, Mea. I wanted to come."

"Keha. Don't start this blame game crap. It won't work..." I was cut off by my phone again.

"Daddy!" Aurora said. Except she was pointing.

The growl was something I couldn't hold back causing the room to jump. I handed Katie the baby and walked out.

"Is it so hard to grasp that I wanted to at least talk to them first!?"

He said nothing only standing there hidden so completely from them.

"It's one thing to be a vampire, another wholly to be in the middle, without being a half breed. We don't even understand the myth!" I was stressed. His white cold hands placed on each side of my face calmed me. I pushed back his hood and listened to the house full of gasps. My arms twisted around him as he held me close.

"I'm sorry, and there is no forgiveness for what I have done, but I apologize for my actions none the less."

"Aro." I said tearing up. It was hard for me to see the change in the man who had such a history of hate and bloodshed, to them it would be impossible.

"I am not expecting them to accept me the way you have, Lillianna. Only to not hate you, or dear little Aurora. Her life has never seen hate."

He pulled me closer s the sobs worsened. I was soaking the dark cape he wore to shield himself from the human world.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you just the same." He said kissing my forehead.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face the army of my family standing before me.

Emmett was the only one laughing along with Jake at the irony of the situation. My only thought was me being grateful to him giving Bella and Edward the chance to raise their daughter. He was sympathetic, if not curious.

I walked into hear Katie scream.

Aro's reaction was to grab Aurora from the girl who sat in pain.

"I can't believe I subjected her to this pain, it's not necessary."

I could feel Jasper trying to calm the girl who sat in pain. I took the chance and turned my palms upward facing the ceiling. With a deep breath I took what he was trying to do and increased the intensity of it.

My gift.

I was able to intensify what someone could do, or weaken it.

I watched her go limp and I raced to grab her body before it made contact with the floor. I laid her down on the couch and faced them.

"Please reassure me that I was never that much in pain."

I looked at her waiting for him to answer.

"Not the same, no. Katie's is more physical as yours was mental. The myth is so much more true than we thought... the manipulator of life, all things great. And the manipulator of all things real, the earth will move."

I looked at him holding Aurora who was resting her head on his chest.

"What have I done?"

I gasped, to me that was a personal assault, like he was wishing I did not exist.

"I can't look at her like that." Edward said.

I looked at him, his eyes boring holes in my soul.

"It's temporary. Once Katie's done, they'll turn gray- blue again."

"It's not just your eye's the vision in his head. Like you're meant to destroy the world. This, she's small and so innocent. There is not even enough hatred in the world that she could use to muster up the kind it would take to destroy all."

"Small, but mighty. Edward, the myth itself describes sisters that hold family dear. It's the strength between the two that starts the destruction. "

"I get it. I'm a vampire none the less, right?" without any answer I continued, "and I was before I had Aurora. It's not that it's full manipulation of another person. It's the fact that none of the rules apply to my existence. Not even Katie is tied down by them."

"Correct." Aro said.

"Katie has already shown significant signs of her strength. But her purity and love outshines that. It's not that I don't things could turn for the worse, it's that I have faith in her that it won't."

"You're going to put the lives of the ones you love in the trust of a new born girl? One that could kill?" Aro questioned my motive.

"Not just her, but myself, you and the rest of the Volteri. It's not just us. No one else fears what we do except you and them. To the rest it you they fear, and let's keep it that way. No one needs to really know we are the daughters."

"True, but if it gets out of and not even us can stop it."

"Keep her happy and at peace. No one will have anything to fear."

Jane walked in excusing herself from interrupting. She kissed Aurora swiftly on the head then disappeared taking Katie with her.

Esme staird along with a few others in disbelief.

"She is real. Just like Nessie is."

"But what is she?"

"Human, vampire. It depends on the day."

"She really is the spawn from Aro?" Emmett asked disgusted.

"That is my daughter you're talking about, and if you're not careful, brother or not, I'll take your head off and make it impossible for you to find."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I don't understand the eyes"

"It's a mental link between the sisters," Aro said. "Much like Edward can read minds, the link how ever had no distance. No matter where one is the other knows the exact moves and thought, the scam place and time the other is doing something."

"It's worse in some ways then hearing voices. To me that would be freedom. She is in so much pain it's almost impossible to remember it's not me that is in pain. And being so far is hard on us both."

"The mental connection, it's that strong?"

I nodded. There was nothing in the room I was able to pay attention to at that moment. I watching in horror and felt the pain. The blood curling scream shook me.

It took me forever to realize that the scream was coming from me. The sobs were that I saw of Jane, we lost her.

I was gasping, like I was being held under water. She was gone. Her body couldn't handle the pain.

Aro tried to hug me, to consol me but I jumped out of his reach when n he tried. If she didn't survive then I had subjected her to the worst death imaginable. The pain was too, much.

Then it wasn't true, I was the one sister… who was the other.

I was in the wrong, I had subjected an innocent girl to death.

What had I done?

Carlisle looked at me, I was sure the look on my face was one of pure horror, mirroring his.

I sat in my old bedroom.

I had done what Carlisle worked to do the opposite. He had saved those who were going to die; I had subjected someone to death.

"She's out there somewhere." Aro said.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING…


	18. Who I am

"I can't do it. I cannot subject anyone else to that kind of pain," I said staring into the dark. My eyes had taken on a freakish yellow hue.

"Lilly, what if we looked to find her, with what we know it should be easier to," he said.

I shook my head, we didn't know enough. At least not enough for me to have a peace of mind, and to try again.

We were sisters, was all I thought about as I walked the dirt road. Wasn't I just supposed to know? Did I let myself think it was Katie because I loved her like a sister?

The sun was lightly peaking out behind the clouds as I walked. Aliec had offered, Rose had offered, even Bella to come with me. But, I turned them down saying that I needed time to think, to be alone. Before I knew it I was at the boundary line. I could see Jake; my only thought was if he would recognize me… or even see me. Someone next to him hit him on the shoulder getting his attention and pointed to me behind him, at that moment I stopped breathing as he turned round. His face looked confused before it broke into a large smile.

I watched him run in my direction as I played with my wedding ring.

"Lilly!" He called.

He stopped a few feet short of me and wrinkled his nose.

"You smell odd." He said.

"Good or bad?" I asked sniffing.

"Surprisingly… good."

I threw my arms around him as he picked me up.

"It's been so long, you've missed so much!" he said dragging me toward his friends.

I planted my feet which made him stop.

He stood there, staring at me.

"Am I even allowed to cross?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm no longer human Jake!"

"What!?" he shouted.

I cringed and started to cry the tears were unstoppable as the dark car pulled up.

"You don't smell like a blood sucker." He whispered.

"That's because I'm not. I don't even know what I am, other than immortal. All anyone can tell me is that I'm some mythical sister."

"What the hell does that even men?"

"So far the only thing I can tell you is all I know. And that's not much."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. The treaty's pretty much null anyway."

"Oh."

"You can go Edward, It's not like I'm going to hurt her." He said.

At that moment I turned to see him standing there staring at him, like an overprotective brother and a father.

"I'll wait. Her husband needs her, but she needs break. I'll drive her home when she's ready."

"You're married?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"To…?"

"A vampire," I said laughing.

"There's something you're not saying." He said.

"I'm married to Aro; I don't know if you know who he is. I also have a daughter."

Wow, It was all that more real when I said it to a friend.

He growled, which I was unaware of him being able to do. So, I hissed back.

"He could have killed her, and you married him?"

"Jake, he didn't, and I was married to him before he came here. There are certain ties of loyalty that I have to abide by."

"So you stuck by him when he could have massacred your whole family!"

"He couldn't have, most see him as a threat, I'm much worse in their eyes then him."

"I don't believe that you could be that mean." Jack said flat.

"It's not like I choose to Jake, I have almost no control. Until the other sister is found. I could get out of hand. Talk about massacre... let me loose for a few hours and see what happens. They thought new borns were bad, I don't need blood to survive, for some sick reason I get a kick out of it."

He looked disgusted, I was depressed.

"I don't know if I can take anymore of this." I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"AW, Lilly!" he said yanking me into his arms.

We stood there, bringing back memories to me of what seemed like an easier time… a better one at least.

"Our worlds only get more and more complicated." He said kissing the top of my head.

"What it would be like if there were no fairy tales, if it was all just human."

"To easy, and boring." Jake said which caused me to laugh.

He smiled.

"He's gonna hate the smell." He said taking my hand.

"Smell? You smell amazing. Like dirt, water, pine.. its earthy."

"huh." Was all he said.

"Do I smell?"

"Bad?" he paused, "no. Sweet but floral, and earthy."

"I can live with that. I guess"

"So, what else is new?"

"I'm a mom…" that I let hang I was even more scared for his reaction than anything else.

"Is..is she like you? Or him?"

"Neither, human. Surprisingly."

"Human?"

"I had her just as fast if not faster than Bella has Nessie, but she is in no way a threat. Aro was gone along with everyone else when I learned I was pregnant. I ran, yes I love him. But, like you said he was willing to kill them. I was afraid he would do the same."

I sat alone in the dark room staring at the daunting black curtains that opened up to a world I was hiding from. The knock startled me and sent my heart racing.

"He hasn't returned," Manuela informed me. I grabbed the dark blue cloak siting next to me and my pure and opened the door.

"Thank you."

The less he knew the better, as long as he wanted to live.

"Let me come, mi bella. You do not know what is out there, the world is a scary place for a woman of your stature."

"Manuela, you would be rising your life."

"This I know, but to risk the pain of my heart. My mind can not let you go alone."

With that I spent two weeks in some small city where he grew up. Only going out at night. The fear I felt of him finding me, of him killing her. There was no tie I had with him that I was not willing to break to save her.

Jake's hnds were holding both sides of my face as I returned to him. the tears were red and the startled me.

"Your, eyes are black."

I grabbed the mirror from my purse and looked. Sure enough they had gone from all white to yellow, to the black I saw staring bck at me.

"I have to go."

She was close, I needed out, now.

I raced back to where Edward was witing leaning up against the car like stone.

"Get me home!" I said climbing in as I pushed the sunglasses back into place.

He speed off getting us there in record time, Aro was waiting and by his side stood a fragile likkte girl.

"NO! I will not do this again!"

I grabbed little Aurora from Esme and held her close calming my self.

"Mea."

My feet stopped.

"Keha"

I spun to face her, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

'So young!"

"In age yes, in mind no."


	19. A New One

I shook my head no and walked inside. Aro came after me.

"Without her you could destroy not just our existence but the worlds." He pleaded.

"You don't think I understand this? Do you not think that I have put any thought into it? You think that committing suicide it hard!? Try being me, I could blow my brain into pieces and still come back together. I have set myself on fire and it hasn't done a damn thing! Drowning is out of the question, as it turns out I don't have to breathe either. Starving.... well I don't eat. I get who I am! Once created there is no destroying me! You think you're a monster I said staring at Edward, you don't know the half of what that word really means. "

"Please tell me you have not tried this?" Aro said his face falling into what was the equivalent of pain and despair.

"I would tell you I haven't, but that would be a lie. You cannot tell me that you were not disgusted by yourself at one point."

He just stood there like stone. Hurt, I knew it was something they were not capable of seeing. To them him in pain was unnatural and not real. To me, I felt guilty.

"Talk to me." I pleaded.

"This," he was talking about us, "Was something I was never searching for. You I never thought to even look for, but when I found you. They took second place. It pains me in a way that I cannot explain or understand."

My hands reached out, surprising even myself as they lay on his face.

I could see what he saw, feel what he did. And I was in awe. The change he had made was remarkable, and shocking. I took a deep breath and pushed out a memory, early childhood.

"When I get married, he will not be that man. How some sick freak can call himself father and dad is beyond me."

I looked at Kacee; she was like me waiting, for a new family.

"When I get married, if I do it will be to a prince. Someone that can whisk me way and hide me from the world. There is way too much pain."

The images of my younger self were ones that I had not been willing to share, the scared and bruised child I hid in my past. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he whispered so low. I kissed him, hearing Emmett groan in disgust. Holding Aurora out to the side I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him closer as a laughed.

Once we parted I turned to face the disgusted Emmett.

"You know I did have sex with him, surprisingly... it's how I got Aurora."

I kissed his check and laughed as I leaned arms with the young girl at Alice's side. I passed Aurora off to Bella.

My plan was to take her as far from here as I could, out of harm's way.

I pulled up to a nice resort in California. It was six hours away. The thing that separated me from the rest was the way my skin didn't glow, sparkle as some would say.

"How may I help you?"

"A room for two please." I said. I pulled my wallet from my purse and took out the black credit card.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Volturi." He said staring at the name.

"It's a city in Italy." I said.

"That's fun, do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Here you are room 348. Our top suit."

I nodded I took her hand and whisked her away.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked. To strangers it sounded like an innocent normal question.

She nodded.

"You know it will hurt?"

Again just a nod.

"And you're ready, okay with this?"

"As much as one can be, yes."

Out of the corner of my eye a blond was in my view. I looked and saw her draped over my longtime friend Damien.

"Move," I begged. She stood in the way of him seeing me and me seeing him any longer.

She looked at me with a question.

"Old friend, and a bad memory."

"He cannot be that bad." She said.

"It's just a lot to explain that I don't want to."

"Lilly?" The voice called out in confusion.

"Hello, Damien."

"What are you doing on the east coast?"

"Visiting family, how about you? Won't someone notice?"

"Not if I stay covered."

My phone rang. I looked at the screen, then to the girl at my side. I handed her the room key.

"Caius," I said ever so calmly.

"Hello dear, are you with Aro?"

"No, I'm sorry he is with the Cullen's. I've stepped out momentarily."

"Alright then."

I hung up.

"You're close with the Volturi?"

"Yes, I married one." I said as I walked ever so gracefully to the stairs.

"You married one!!!?"

"Yes, and I love him." I stopped dead in my tracks.

I whipped my phone out.

"She's not right I said into the phone. I just saw her. But she's a child still."

"Get out of there," Aro said.

"Another time, Damien." I kissed his check and left the hotel.


	20. SORRY!

I know I have been on a little hiatus… I had my mom show me how to defrag my hard drive when she was in town for Christmas…. And my whole laptop crashed. The sucky thing (use of a much nicer word) I LOT IT ALL!!!! I had chapters written, a new story started. AND IT ALL GOT ERASED!!!!!!!!!!!! F THAT!! When it crashed it didn't give the option to back anything up and silly little me didn't save anything anywhere other than my hard drive of this blessed little laptop, oh how I hate it. I wanted to cry when she said that I didn't have anything saved. I had thousands of pictures, notes, MY JOURNAL!, and so, so many chapters. Can I cry???? Just imagine this being followed by a bunch of curse words, and I am kicking myself.

I hereby promise to backup my stinking files from now on.

Night y'all.

_Oakley S_


End file.
